The Planetary Factor, Chapter Four
by Robert Thompson
Summary: This is the conclusion of the Planetary factor.


Chapter Four

It was January and the year 6501.

There were no more Cybermen structures left and they were in ruin, destroyed.

Also there was no more Cybermen left alive on planet Jaybis, as the planet was cleansed of Cyberlife.

The Kindar people were happy that no more Cybermen existed on Jaybis.

Double security by the Kindar people was established, so they could prevent Cybermen from retaking the planet back.

The Doctor and Ace were pleased with their war result, as their convoy teleported to the planet Yasin to continue the war operation.

Ace was in soldier mode, as she was hunting and killing Cybermen with gold.

The Doctor and Ace were in a transport vehicle, as it was moving with the convoy they were with going down a road going into a valley.

Olam was with them, and felt good about the war campaign. It had been going on for a while and started months earlier.

Olam said, "Doctor and Ace I am so thrilled that Jaybis is liberated from Cybermen rule. Five planets to go."

Ace said to Olam, "Your people are something else. We've been in war mode since June of last year and there are so many Cybermen left to kill. I like the fact that we are cloaked and the enemy can't see us coming."

Olam said, "Doctor and Ace, thank you so much for helping my people in this war campaign. My people are so devoted to this war campaign. We have to find the other generator machines in this planetary system."

The Doctor said, "Olam, me and Ace are honored to have a part in this war. We want your world to be completely liberated of Cybermen rule."

The Doctor then picked up a generator machine on his scanner device, and it was close by.

"Olam, I have found the second Cybermen generator machine. It is an hour away in an underground cavern."

An hour passed, and the convoy showed up at the location of the Cybermen machine. The Doctor brought down the protective shield, and put the Gold bomb device to it.

The convoy then cleared the area quickly, as the machine was completely destroyed.

Olam then contacted all of the Kindar military forces on Yasin, to immediately attack Cybermen structures. Olam's convoy was on planet Yasin at the moment as his convoy went into action.

All of the military forces went into attack mode attacking Cybermen bases and Cybermen cities, as more Cybermen were being killed by Kindar people.

Olam suddenly came up with an idea and said, "Doctor and Ace, why don't we head to the next planet and search for the third Cybermen generator machine? We do have our own transport ship."

The Doctor said, "That is a great idea. Let's do it."

"I agree too," said Ace.

The transport ship left the convoy, and headed for the nearest teleport station.

The transport ship left the planet Yasin, teleporting to planet Xion continuing the search for the Cybermen generator machine that was hidden.

A week passed, and the Doctor found the third generator machine destroying it. Olam immediately contacted his military forces to start destroying Cybermen property on planet Xion, where they were.

The transport ship then moved on to planet Teylor continuing the search for generator machines. The Doctor and Ace were enjoying the war campaign, wiping out the Cybermen.

Once the Doctor located the fourth generator machine and bombed it, he and his friends moved onto planet Telon looking for the fifth generator machine.

Days passed, and the Doctor located the fifth generator machine destroying it.

February came, and the Doctor located the final generator machine destroying it. Finally all of the Cybermen generator machines were disabled and destroyed as the Cybermen were losing the fight as Kindar military forces were attacking them.

There was still a lot of Cybermen property to be destroyed, and it was far from over. The Kindar military pushed on with their death and destruction of the Cybermen, with daily assault attacks.

Finally on June in the year 6503, the Reiben planetary system was free of Cybermen rule.

The Kindar people won their world back, and it was all because of the Doctor and Ace's help with their knowledge of Cybermen.

Olam and the Kindar people reclaimed their world, and planets were having planetary celebrations.

Olam was with the Doctor and Ace in the town village of Layar on the planet Xion at an estate house. They were relaxing and glad the war was over.

Ace started to get homesick and said to the Doctor, "Now that we have fulfilled our promise to the Kindar people, when can we get a ship built and go home to the TARDIS?"

Olam said to Ace and the Doctor, "My people will help you build your ship. There is still an armed cyber warship patrolling the planetary system and you have to destroy it to get out of the black hole. We will start tomorrow, but it will take three years."

The Doctor and Ace were glad that the Cybermen were destroyed, and didn't have a stronghold on the Reiben planetary system. All cloaked technology was turned, as the cities of the Kindar people were visible for the first time.

"Olam, I want to be involved with the ship building of my vessel and so does Ace. Ace, I promise we will get home," said the Doctor.

"We will build the ship together."

It was the next day, and everybody went to work on the spacecraft ship.

Over the next couple months, the structure of the ship was being built. The ship had to be durable to withstand the gravitational forces of the black hole for the Doctor and Ace to get free of the gravitational forces. The ship needed a powerful weapon system for it to destroy the patrolling Cyber warship in the planetary system.

Months and years passed by, and it was June of the year 6506. A spacecraft was built, and completed.

It was ready to launch, and go home.

The launch was being televised to the other planets, so the Kindar people could watch it go up.

It was time for the Doctor and Ace to say goodbye to Olam and the Kindar people, as they ready to get inside the space craft.

There were a lot of Kindar people at the launch site, to see the Doctor and Ace off.

"Doctor and Ace, it has been a pleasure knowing you. You liberated us from the Cybermen and we have our world back. Thank you so much," said Olam.

"Me and Ace have enjoyed our time with you and your people the last couple years. I need to get back to my TARDIS. Olam, I will never forget you and your people. Good luck with your future," said the Doctor.

"Olam, you and your people have been very kind to us. Good luck to your future," said Ace.

Both Ace and the Doctor shook hands with Olam, as they said goodbye to the Kindar people.

Ace and the Doctor climbed up a tower, going into the ship rocket.

They started up the ship rocket, as it was minutes from launching.

Minutes later the ship rocket launched off the pad, heading into outer space.

The Doctor and Ace were happy they were going home, back to the TARDIS.

The ship rocket left planet Xion, as it was heading for the entrance of the black hole.

The Cyber warship spotted the ship rocket, and went after it.

The Doctor increased the thruster control, as the ship rocket increased speed.

Ace turned on the weapon system, and attacked the Cyber warship with a laser.

The laser destroyed the Cyber warship, blowing it to pieces.

The ship rocket came into the gravitational forces of the black hole, and was doing well close to the entrance of the black hole. Ace fired seven thrusters, as the ship rocket finally broke free of the black hole ending up in the Sandtaris planetary system.

The Doctor set the coordinates for the space station in the Cauler planetary system.

The Doctor and Ace were thrilled, they were heading back to the TARDIS.

An hour and a half passed, and the ship rocket docked at the space station.

There were people on the station, and it was a new team that would carry on the work of the Planet Hunters Society.

Ace and the Doctor told the new team how courageous the late expedition team of Dr. Mansted was, as a memorial service was being held for the team that died.

As soon as the service was over, the Doctor and Ace headed to the TARDIS and went inside.

"Ace we are finally home," said the Doctor as he was at the TARDIS console setting coordinates for a new place to go.

"Yes we are professor. Let's go to planet Earth and take a vacation."

The TARDIS disappeared from the space station, heading to a new destination.

THE END.


End file.
